


And I've Got Something Missing Tonight

by jessx0418



Series: It's Not the End, I'll See Your Face Again [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Series, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessx0418/pseuds/jessx0418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the fights, beards, heart breaks and heart aches, rumors, hiding, and angst Louis and Harry had been waiting a long time for this moment. And they were finally about to have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I've Got Something Missing Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written but there's been a lot going on in my personal life. I'm also working on a chaptered fic and I hope to get that out soon. Hope you all enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> This may make you cry.
> 
>  
> 
> You've been warned. Happy tears though!

Harry buttoned the last button on his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. He tucked his long, brown hair behind his ear and took a deep breath before smoothing down his shirt. He checked his reflection one more time before heading downstairs. 

Louis was in the kitchen pouring a cup of tea. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and if Harry wasn’t just as nervous as he knew Louis was, he would reprimand him for smoking in the house. However, this was a special occasion.

“Want some?” Louis asked.

“No thanks.” Harry replied, going into the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. He took a long sip and looked at the clock. “We should be leaving in about twenty minutes.”

“Okay.” Louis breathed. 

They were quiet, each taking sips of their drinks as the nervous energy hung in the air. Louis washed his cup out and stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray before heading upstairs to change. He came back down a few minutes later dressed similarly to Harry and gave him a nervous smile.

“Okay. I’m ready.” 

Harry nodded and grabbed the keys. Louis followed him out silently and to the car. They climbed in and Harry started it, fiddling with the radio for a few moments before pulling out of the driveway. He looked over at Louis and saw his knee bouncing nervously as he pulled out another cigarette and lit it. He opened the window to blow the smoke out as he watched the scenery pass by. 

When they finally arrived, they climbed out of the car and headed into the building together, hands clasped between them. They told the lady at the front desk who they were and she smiled before directing them to another room. They sat in the chairs still holding hands as Louis’ knee bounced with nervous energy as he chewed on his lip. 

“Lou.” Harry said softly. 

“Yeah?”

“Stop.” He said gently. 

“Stop what?” Louis asked, confusion written on his face. 

“Your knee.”

Louis liked down like he didn’t even notice and stopped. “Oh.” He said, flushing slightly.

“It’s okay. I’m nervous too.” 

Louis let out a loud exhale. “I just want them to hurry.”

The door opened and they both turned, excitement written on their face. They were slightly disappointed to see it was Harry’s parents.

“Sorry we’re late.” Anne said, hugging Harry.

“It’s okay.” Harry replied. 

“So how long is it going to be?” 

“We don’t know. They said within a half an hour.”

“You okay, Louis?” Anne asked.

Louis gave her a slight smile. “Yeah.”

“It’s going to be okay.” She reassured him. She pulled out her phone and Harry raised his eyebrows. “I promised Jay I would record this since she couldn’t be here.” She told him. 

Harry chuckled softly and shook his head. The next half hour seemed to drag on before a middle-aged lady wearing a blue pantsuit and black classes came in. She smiled at Harry and Louis.

“Okay we’re just about ready. Are you all ready?” 

“Yes.” Harry and Louis said together nervously.

She smiled before heading out of the room. Anne held her phone up and kept it on the door as the door opened again. 

As soon as Harry and Louis saw her they both started crying. Louis let go of Harry’s hand and placed both his hands over his face as he cried behind them. Harry covered his mouth as tears streamed down his face. Anne couldn’t hold her tears in as well, sniffling softly behind the phone. 

The lady walked over to them and Harry held his arms out.

“Harry, Louis, meet your baby boy.” She said as she placed him in Harry’s arms. 

Harry shut his eyes as more tears streamed down his face as he looked down at his son. His son. He could not believe it. After all the years of heartache and pain they went through with management, after all the rumors and tears and fights they were finally allowed to have this moment, the moment they could adopt. 

And it was worth it. Harry was still crying as he looked down at his son. He had just a little bit of brown hair and blue eyes as he looked up at Harry. Harry and Louis had met the baby’s mother when she was about three months pregnant. She was a young mother who knew she couldn’t financially care for the baby and was looking to adopt. Harry and Louis had taken one look at her profile and wanted her immediately and after meeting with her, they all just clicked. She chose them the same day and while the guys were on tour, they kept in contact with her making sure she was doing okay and asking about doctor visits. Now that they had the extended break, Harry and Louis were more than excited to know they had time off to spend with their baby. Wow. Their baby. It was still so weird to hear.

“God he’s beautiful.” Louis said.

Harry looked at him, seeing the tears streaming down his face making his eyes a deeper blue. He sniffled. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Louis replied. “We finally did it. We got our family.” 

Harry started crying again as he looked down at their son. “You’re perfect.” He said between tears. 

Louis placed his elbows on his knees, leaning forward as he covered his eyes when he started crying again. He could not believe the day they had waited so long for was finally here. Louis pulled his hands away and wiped at his eyes, looking at Harry and their son.

“Hi I’m your daddy and this is your papa.” Harry said softly to him. More tears streamed down Louis’ face. “We are going to do everything in our power to protect you and we love you more than you know possible.” He looked at Louis. “Wanna hold him?”

“Please?” Louis replied. He wiped at his eyes one last time before sitting back against the chair, waiting for Harry to hand over their son.

Harry carefully handed him over to Louis. Louis could not take his eyes off his beautiful baby boy. Harry wiped at his eyes as he leaned over, also unable to keep his eyes off his baby. Louis sniffled, turning his head to kiss the side of Harry’s. 

“I can’t believe this day is finally here. You are going to be so loved you won’t know what to do with all that love. Like your daddy said we are going to do everything we can to protect you. You have such a great family I can’t wait for you to meet all your aunts and uncles.”

“Uncles?” Harry asked, sniffling.

“Liam and Niall.”

“Of course.” Harry chuckled. “How could I forget them?”

Louis looked at his son, smiling. “You are so tiny.” He placed his finger in his tiny little hand and smiled when he gripped onto it tightly. “I love you. God I am so in love with you so much already.” 

“Me too.” Harry sniffled. He kissed Louis’ cheek before leaning down and kissing their baby’s forehead. He wiped at his eyes again. “We waited so long for you little guy.” 

“Well worth the wait.” Louis said with a smile.

“Definitely worth it.”

“Welcome to our family.” Louis said. He looked at Harry feeling like his heart was going to burst. His family was finally whole and he could not have been more happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as lovely as you xx Thank you for reading :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hi! Twitter: jessx0418


End file.
